


December 04

by series_freak



Series: Advent Calendar [4]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Baking, Christmas, Cookies, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Love, M/M, No Presents, Roscoe - Freeform, Sweet, coming together, netflix, they're making a mess while baking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:20:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28087623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/series_freak/pseuds/series_freak
Summary: Valtteri and Lewis originally planed to spend Christmas alone. Luckily, they don't have to and Roscoe is really happy about this.
Relationships: Valtteri Bottas/Lewis Hamilton
Series: Advent Calendar [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2038276
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	December 04

Valtteri falls back onto the bed with a frown. It’s already December 23, but he still isn’t in the mood for Christmas. Due to Covid, he can’t visit his family in Finland. That’s why he’s sitting alone in his apartment, no clue what he could do. All his friends aren’t home over the next days.

“I hate Covid, I really hate it.”, he groans and presses his face into a pillow.

Suddenly he hears his phone. It’s Lewis.

“Hey man, what’s going on?”

“Hey Lew. Nothing much. Why are you calling?”

“Nothing much? Aren’t you with your parents?”

“No, I can’t. Pandemic.”

“Oh shit, I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay, never mind. Why are you calling me?”

“Can’t I? Just wanted to chat a bit with you.”

Valtteri rolls his eyes but can prevent himself from smiling. His stupid teammate.

“Sure, you can. What are you doing currently?”

“I’m chilling with Roscoe on the couch and we’re watching Netflix. But he fell asleep a few seconds after we started.”

“Sounds pretty much like you.”

“Hey!”

The Fin has to think about the lot of times where Lewis wanted to watch a movie or a series but were always the first one to fall asleep. It’s always the same.

“Valtteri?”

“Yeah?”

“Wanna join me? I don’t have any other plans and since we’re living both here?”

“Sure, why not?”

“When will you arrive?”

“Two hours? Let me tidy up a bit before.”

“Okay. Text me when you’re there, the doorbell is broken.”

“Alright, see you later.”

“See you Buddy.”

Well, things change fast. He hurries to get everything done. He starts earlier than he thought, hopefully his teammate doesn’t mind it. Half an hour earlier as planned, Valtteri stands in front of his friend’s house. He calls him.

“Hey. Sorry for disturbing you, but I’m already there.”

“What?? Why haven’t you text me when you started! Give me a minute, I’ll come down.”

Valtteri can only chuckle, hearing the surprised voice. He waits patiently until he can hear the familiar barks. Roscoe rushes to him, visible happy to see him again. Lewis follows him and Valtteri can say that he was really in a hurry, his hair is a mess.

“Man, I was shocked when you called me thus early. Come in.”

He opens the gate. Roscoe immediately begs for cuddle, which he gets from the Fin surely. The three head back into the house.

“Make yourself a home. Wanna drink a coffee?”

“You know me too well.”

“Sure, we’re partners for a few years now.”

“That’s right. I would love to have one.”

While Lewis finds his way to the kitchen, Roscoe leads the visitor’s way to the couch. The room is still a bit messy, but Valtteri doesn’t care at all. At least, the house feels more like Christmas than his appartement. He even got a tree.

“Here Mister Bottas, your coffee.”

“Thanks, Sir Hamilton.”

Both laugh and sit down. They stay a while in silence but it feels comfortable.

“So, you’re alone over Christmas?”

“Yeah. I can’t fly to Finland and my friends are out.”

“Well, what do you think Roscoe? Should we keep him here?”

The dog crawls onto Valtteri’s lap, like he wants to say ‘Stay!’. The Fin looks over to his mate.

“Are you sure?”

“Of course. I am. I wouldn’t say it if we would’ve had other plans. Let’s celebrate Christmas together. Only if you want to.”

He shakes his head.

“How can I say no? To these puppy eyes from Roscoe? But I don’t have any clothes or a washbag with me?”

“Oh, come on, no need to worry about this. I’ll let you borough my things instead. So, you’ll stay?”

Now Lewis has the same expression on his face as Roscoe. Valtteri pinches him, earning a squeak.

“Okay okay. I’ll stay.”

Like Roscoe understood what he said, the dog cuddles closer to him. Chuckling, Valtteri starts stroking him again.

“Oh wow, Valtteri stays here and now you’ll ignore me this time? Pffft, it’s okay, I got used to it.”, Lewis pouts playfully and turns his head away.

“Awww, look Roscoe, someone is jealous. Come here you big baby.”

With a grin, Lewis leans over until their faces are only a few inches apart. Valtteri ruffles his hear and then taps on his forehead.

“Idiot.”

“As always. Wanna watch some Netflix?”

“Sure. You can choose.”

They watch Money Heist. The time flies by fast and after who knows how many episodes, Lewis groans.

“Urgh, my back hurts.”

“Of course, it does. Weird positions you always choose. Come, let’s go for a walk. Pretty sure Roscoe wants to go out either.”

They agree. The afternoon sun tickles their noses, still pretty warm. Valtteri loves Monaco. It was the right choice to move to this country.

“You want to do anything special tomorrow?”, Lewis asks him.

“Nah, not really. I have to admit, I don’t even have a present for you.”

“How can I? This wasn’t planned at all.”

They grin at each other. A lot of people think they have a semi good relationship, since Valtteri can be cold and Lewis is always better than him on track. The Fin has to admit, that on track it’s definitely different. But he respects Lewis as a driver and he’s one of his closest friends in F1. Surprisingly, they spend more time together than others think. But as the situation proves right now, they can be pretty similar to each other.

“I have a plan for tomorrow.”, Lewis suddenly smiles.

“Huh? And what?”

“Wait and see. Don’t be afraid, nothing big.”

“Don’t be afraid? Since when am I afraid of things?”

Lewis chews on his lips but can’t supress the laugh. His teammate shakes his head, laughing too. Back in the house, it’s past 7pm.

“Wanna eat something?”

“Sure.”

This time, Valtteri follows him into the kitchen. Lewis washes the salad and the fruits, while his friends already found a knife. The Smoothie maker sounds through the room. It doesn’t take long to finish. Back on the couch, they go on with their series. And sure, Roscoe got his meal too.

“This will be the most relaxing Christmas I’ve ever experienced.”, the Brit yawns, as he puts their plates away. He leans back and nearly falls against Valtteri’s shoulder. But he can catch himself and instead leans against a pillow. The Fin recognized the flustered face but doesn’t comment it, he doesn’t want to destroy the mood with a bad joke.

“Agreed. But I guess it’s okay, doesn’t have always to be stressful.”

“Yeah, you’re right.”

They continue to stare at the TV in silence, only commenting the actions of the characters from time to time. Roscoe already felt asleep on Valtteri’s lap and he can see, that it’s hard for Lewis to stay awake.

“We can go to bed. It’s almost 1am.”

“Nahhh come on. One episode.”

Sure. 10min of the next episode and a heavy weight falls against his shoulder. Lewis’s breathing slows down.

“Lewis. Hey, Lewis, wake up and go to bed.”

But the Brit doesn’t move. Valtteri rolls his eyes and as carefully as possible, with a person against his shoulder and a dog in his lap, he grabs a blanket and wraps it around them. It feels really comfortable and his eyes can’t stay open either. Slowly, he leans his head against Lewis’s and follows him into a deep sleep.

The Sun shines through the huge windows, lightening up the whole room. Valtteri yawns and stretches. He looks around and for a second, he doesn’t know where he is. Roscoe on his stomach reminds him. A look to his right side tells him that Lewis is already awake. The smell of coffee fills the room. With a sleep y smiles Valtteri lets himself sink back into the pillows a bit more, waiting for his friend.

“Mornin’”

The Brit’s voice is still husky, his hair a pure mess. He holds two cups.

“Morning.”

He shuffles close to the Fin and hands him a cup over.

“Thanks. What a wonderful way to get waken up.”

“Should do it more often.”

No one answers Lewis, both looking away and enjoying their morning coffee. Finally, Roscoe wakes up too.

“Let’s go for a morning run.”

Valtteri nods and Lewis throughs some fresh clothes at him. The Brit has never been here before but notes how beautiful their round is.

“You said you have a plan for today?”, Valtteri coughs as they enter the house.

“Yeah, but first let’s take a shower. You can use the bathroom first floor, I already put you a washbag and towels next to the sink.”

“Alright.”

The water is nicely warm. Valtteri brushes his teeth and brushes his hair, smiling at himself in the mirror. He feels good around Lewis. Back down in the kitchen, Lewis is already working at something.

“I thought about baking cookies?”, the Brit turns around, a white nose from the flour.

Valtteri laughs and wipes it away.

“Sure, great idea.”

It’s more fun than he thought. They mess around a lot, flour, sugar and dough everywhere.

“Lewis no!”, Valtteri laughs as he feels something cold running down his back.

“Chill, it’s only water.”

“Oh wait!”

A floured hand comes across his face, painting it white completely. Lewis coughs and laughs even louder.

“Val stop!”

They’re a mess, the kitchen is a mess, but the cookies are in the oven. Out of air, they lean against the counter.

“We just took a shower and you’re smearing dough into my hair.”, Valtteri grins.

“Oh, come on, flour in your face isn’t better!”

“Deserved!”

They stare at each other, smiling wide. A weird feeling appears in Valtteri stomach and he wants to grab his friend and pull him close. He pushes the thought away and finds his way to the bathroom, for cleaning himself up as good as possible.

“See, you even got the dough out of your hair.”

“But it wasn’t as easy as to just wash your face to get rid of the flour.”

“Okay, point for you.”

Roscoe runs through their legs, asking for cuddles. The Fin obliges happily, playing around with the dog. He doesn’t notice how his mate takes videos and photos of them. Only when he takes his phone out.

“Oh no, you mentioned me in your story.”

The video is really cute but the caption…’Looks like a lot of fun. Who’s the big baby now?’

“Lew!!!”

He starts chasing him. Through the whole house. Pillows get throwed through the air, additionally filled with laughs, coughs and chuckles. Eventually, Valtteri can catch him in the living room, pushing him onto the big couch. He lays half over him, both trying to catch their breaths. The Brit swallows, his eyes blew widen.

“Uhm…well. Nice round.”, he manages to say.

“Pretty sure you’ll take revenge.”

Valtteri moves away, scratching the back of his neck.

“You okay?”, he asks.

“Yeah, I’m okay. That was fun. Never thought you’re doing such cheesy things.”

“Well, same counts for you. We did it together.”

“Hope we can do it more often. I liked it.”, Lewis confess.

For a second they stare at each other, before Lewis gets up to look after the cookies. Valtteri has seen the deep blush. He has no clue what’s happening currently, but it definitely doesn’t feel wrong. He follows his teammate.

“And? Are they good?”

“Dunno, just have taken them out. Come here.”

The Fin walks over. Lewis holds a cookie under his nose.

“You taste it first.”

Valtteri takes a bite, his friend shoves the other half into his mouth.

“Yummy.”, the smaller man nods.

“Okay, last step: decoration.”

They turn out really good. Yummy and colourful. They put hem into a bowl and take a tiny one with them to the couch. And of course, they go on watching their series.

“If we would tell our fans, that we like to chill on the couch with cookies and Netflix, they wouldn’t believe us.”, Lewis laughs.

“Yeah, that’s true. But after Christmas, New Years Eve the latest, I need to go on with my workout.”

“Same man, same. Maybe we can go for a run from time to time together? Or we take the bike, I know you prefer this.”

“Sure, we can.”

Time flies by, the sun sets and the lights on the Christmas tree are now filling the room with a nice light. It really feels like Christmas, although this day hasn’t really felt like others.

“Thanks for having me here. I really enjoy it.”, Valtteri says out of the blue.

Lewis stumbles, his face flustering again.

“Yeah, sure, you’re always welcome.”

Roscoe has cuddled up on Valtteri’s stomach long time ago, enjoying his cuddles.

“He really loves you. His behaviour when you’re there is different, compared to other’s. He loves cuddles, but this begging is not typical for him. He only does it with you.”

“I never thought I’m a dog person, but Roscoe has a special place in my heart.”

Lewis smile grows bigger.

“That’s the cutest thing you’ve ever said. I’m glad to spend Christmas with you by the way.”

“Me too, Lew.”

He barely uses this nickname. But now, it feels just right. The Brit moves a bit closer, not breaking their eye contact.

“I’m happy we live nearby. No need to miss you over the winter break.”, Lewis chuckles a bit shaking.

“You’re always welcome at my place.”

“You too. Come over whenever you miss me.”

Lewis is pretty nervous, you can tell.

“But then, I couldn’t leave your house for a minute.”

“Val!”

How can these Fins keep their heads cool in such situations?!

“Only the truth Lew.”

Their eye contact still last. The Brit swallows, not knowing what to do.

“Can I kiss you Lewis?”

The named eyes grow bigger and he inhales sharply. Not waiting for a response, Valtteri leans forward and closes the gap between their lips. A squeak escapes Lewis’s lips as his friend pulls away and draws his attention back to the TV. His heart beats fast.

“You- you just kissed me!”

“Yes, I did, you mind it?”

Lewis could melt under these blue-grey eyes.

“N-no…”

“See, no need to complain about something.”

This Fin! Unbelievable! But Lewis feels relieved, something felt off his shoulder. Still unsure, he moves closer and rests his head on his teammate’s chest. No reaction. At first. But after the Brit calmed down, he feels the blanket over his body and a strong hand rubbing his upper arm.

“Love you Lewis.”

He nods slightly.

“Love you too.”

He gets sleepy…listening to the other’s heartbeat…

“Lew? Hey? Still awake?”

No. The Merc driver has fallen asleep. Carefully, Valtteri fishes his phone out of his pocket and takes a picture, his left hand resting on Roscoe’s back. He opens Instagram, adding a new story and picks put the picture. He tags these two and writes ‘My two sleeping Babies. Love you guys♡‘. But this is only meant for his private story.

“I love you Lewis.”, he whispers softly into his lover’s hair.


End file.
